


Beary in Love

by SwirliesDominate



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirliesDominate/pseuds/SwirliesDominate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writings for my OC Arcana Coldiron and my friend's OC Benjamin <br/>Figured I'd post them all up here. Might as well, right? <br/>Prompts will change per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Modern AU: Uptown Girl and Lowtown Boy

She was red, smooth, sexy, and a regular at Kirkwall Cars. Benjamin had serviced the Alfa Romeo more than once, changing oil, wiping down the leather interior, making sure she purred at the end of the day. He had been working on this car nearly as old as she was, and Jaime Coldiron was something of a regular, a big, booming man who knew when and where to spend his money. So when Benjamin saw that red Alfa Romeo roll in that lazy Tuesday afternoon, he was immediately at the car's window with a polite grin...at least until he saw who was driving.

She was red, smooth, and sexy, and definitely not a regular at Kirkwall Cars. But she was driving a car Benjamin knew intimately, and seeing her sitting in there was a shock to his senses. “Hey.” She parked and turned off the ignition, looking once more at Benjamin. A wave of coolness seemed to waft off her being, from her crisp blouse and pencil skirt to the sapphire earrings dangling from behind her red, red hair. She looked like some city-slicker. “I need to get a new tire in the back left side.”

“This car...” Benjamin started, standing back so the woman could step out. Stiletto heels too, damn, but even with those on it was easy to tell how short she was. Benjamin outstripped her by at least a head and a half, so she ended up looking straight into his chest. The woman skirted around him, handing him the keys as she made her way to the waiting room.

“Jaime Coldiron's, I know. My father. Check the other tires too, will you?” She barely spared him another glance before closing the door between them, leaving Benjamin to stare at the space where her shapely ass had once been.

\--------

“The one you pointed out was the only one popped but I went ahead and rotated the others and filled em with air, but that's no extra.” Benjamin explained as the woman signed off, curiously watching her. She and Jaime hardly looked the same, except for the fact they were short and had red hair. “Jaime doing good?”

The woman gave a small nod and handed him back the bill, now covered half-way by her curling signature. “He's fine. The car's mine, now, if that's what you were wondering. He suggested this place to get a change.”

“Drove all the way out here? That's customer loyalty.” Benjamin grumbled, attempting to make sense of her signature. “Have a good one, Ms....ah....”

“Arcana.” She answered for him, finally smiling. “But _you_ can call me Arc.”

\--------

Benjamin nearly gave himself a concussion on the concrete when he heard Resm call out, “Coldiron's here!” He slid from under the Prius he had been working on to see her roll up. The car itself looked fine, but it sounded like there was a wrench rattling around in the hood. He wiped his hands of car oil while she parked, noticing as she stepped out that her clothes were a lot less conservative today – a deep plunge in her black tank that showed off all that wonderful cleavage and a pair of white pants that hugged her skin just right.

“You heard that, right?” Arc asked suddenly, snapping Benjamin from his less-than-conservative thoughts.

“Uh?” He asked, looking for clarification.

“My car. It sounds awful. Do you think it'll explode?” She motioned towards the hood of the car, watching as Benjamin popped it up and took a look. Well, first thing's first...

Benjamin pulled a wrench from within the hood, arching an eyebrow in question. “This would explain the sound. Try it now.” Sure enough, as soon as Arc turned the engine key, the Alfa Romeo purred like a content housecat. “How'd a wrench get in there?” He asked, leaning into the driver's side-window to look down at Arc. She huffed and shrugged, pretending innocence. “Well, if your car starts making weird noises, might wannna take a looksee before driving all the way here. You owe me a piece of that gum.”

When Arc only stared, Benjamin extended his hand and pointed to the seat next to her and the pack of gum sitting there. When she handed it over, he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, giving a grunt of satisfaction. “S'all good. Have a good one.” He pulled away from the window to let her back out, chewing while she sat in shock.

“You're not going to charge me?”

“Paid in gum. Some days, that's all good. Will charge you if a wrench explodes your engine, though.” Benjamin blew a bubble and popped it, chewing again. He watched her drive off, heart beating frantically. There was no way that was some coincidence.

\-------

The fifth time Arc came in with a seemingly mundane car issue, Benjamin sat in the passenger's seat while she sat next to him. “So...what do you do? Must drive a lot to get this many problems.” He grunted as he attempted to get the quarters out of the CD slot, sighing as he got out his tools to just dislodge the damn machine all together.

“Don't laugh.”

“No promises coming from the mechanic.”

Arc sighed, “I'm a historical weapons' expert. I work at the museum downtown, but most of the time I get called to check out old swords and lances dug up.”

A quarter popped out, Benjamin prodding more with a, “Yeah?”

“I'm the only one in the whole United States, so I get called on a lot. Plus there's this new exhibit coming up...have you ever been to the city's museum? It's world-renowned.”

“Can't say I ever have.” Benjamin pulled the CD board from the dash and watched a handful of quarters slide onto the floor.

“You should! Look, I can even get you in for free for the opening night.” Arc bit her lip, waiting for some sort of response from Benjamin, but he was biding his own time. “For being such a pain in the ass all the time.”

“If you stop shoving quarters in your CD slot, it's a deal.” Benjamin laughed as he screwed it back in, patting the dash as it lit up.

\-----------

He was so fucking late. Arc checked her watch again and sighed, leaning against the reception counter. The museum was closing in 12 minutes and everyone who had lingered had already been ushered out. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. Normally Arc was more straight-forward with men she had an interest in, but this little game of cat-and-mouse had been fun. Maybe only for her, though. Arc flipped through the monitors for the 10th time in the last 5 five minutes. Gods, what a sight. Benjamin was sprinting through the parking garage, dressed in a nice tartan button-up and dark washed jeans, a 6-pack in hand. Arc watched him run through the garage, pausing right before the entrance into the museum. He seemed to be taking deep breaths, running a hand through his mussy hair in an attempt to tame it. He took a few steps in place and said something under his breath before opening the door and walking up the flight of stairs to the entryway.

Arc looked up as Ben opened the door, unable to process what she had seen. “Sorry I'm late.” Benjamin breathed out hard, still a bit sweaty from running. He lifted the beer as a peace-offering, saying lamely, “I brought beer.”

“Ben, the museum closes in 10 minutes.” Arc said, amused from behind the reception desk. “You do realize the opening was 6 hours ago?”

Ignoring her for a moment, Benjamin set the beer on the counter and fumbled for words to make her understand, “My car broke down.”

“You're kidding me.” Arc dead-panned, holding back laughter.

“The air vent caught fire and I couldn't make it more than 20 minutes from the shop without risking an explosion. My buddy couldn't give me a ride until...now. That sounds lame, I know.”

“Well,” Arc walked away from the counter, arms crossed, “You did show up. A little late, but you showed. I think the least I can do is show you the exhibit.” She waved him close and they walked inside to take a look.

She led him straight to the exhibit, then through all the other exhibits that he seemed interested in. Benjamin liked the nature exhibits especially. Arc laughed when Benjamin rattled off 15 facts about the common grizzly without even having to read the plaque. It was 9:45 by the time they wandered back downstairs and out of the building, Arc locking up as they went.

“You need a ride home?” Arc asked, huddling into her winter coat as Benjamin glanced around.

“'ll get a cab. I live pretty far out.” Benjamin pulled his scarf farther up his neck and sighed at the thought of waiting for a cab to cruise around this area.

“I live pretty close. You can just crash there, I don't mind.” The two of them stared at one another for a moment, Arc having to tilt her head up to meet his eyes.

“You're pretty cunning for such a short lady.”

“I try, when the guy is cute.”  
  
“Well, alright.” Benjamin smiled as they walked together, his pleased expression hidden by his fuzzy scarf.

\----------

“Ben~” Arc laughed when Benjamin set his lips to her neck again, the two of them sprawled out on her bed, curled together in post-sex bliss. “Not so high.”

“Yer so demanding.” Benjamin trailed his lips down as she requested, grumbling happily when she ran her hands down his back. The sex was good, more than he thought to expect with them being so tired, and he was happy to be here. He gently bit down and sucked on the skin, leaving another lovebite among the many.

They fell quiet, soaking in one another's warmth. “You wanting to stay the night?” Arc asked quietly, sweeping back her long red hair. Benjamin ran a hand over her hip, pondering an answer.

“Yeah. You don't mind?” He asked, smiling when Arc laughed.

“Don't mind at all.” Arc ran a hand through his messy locks and fell back onto the bed with a sigh. “I'll make us breakfast in the mornin.”

Breakfast was a little delayed when they both woke up hungry for something more.

**Bonus:**

“Have a good day at work.” Arc stood on her tip-toes to kiss Benjamin goodbye, smiling when he tugged her in for more.

“You too, love.” They separated for only a moment before that gap filled with squirming children.

“Daddy!” Hope was the loudest, being the eldest of the three, gripping at her father's work clothes. “Will you bring me candy after?”

“Me too!” Jade demanded, also taking a fist-full of her father's shirt to keep him there until their demands were heard.

“I'll do my best. You girls be good at school.” Benjamin gave them each a kiss on the head, making sure to ruffle quiet Janet's hair. They gave him a chorus of 'yeah's and finally let the man go.

"Alright ladies, let's roll!”


	2. Modern AU: Please Notice Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tame chapter, but nsfw near the end  
> Benjamin is a regular at Hooters and a cute new girl starts up :)c

He was a regular at Hooters; always came in on Monday through Thursday, then sometimes graced the same damn Hooters all weekend long too. The women working there (and their manager too, honestly) had to wonder if this man was more than a little pathetic. But he helped pay the workers and wasn't rude, so the manager wasn't going to question it any further. All the women knew his order by heart, even knew what sort of girls he liked what days. Despite knowing him so well, the workers were still intimidated by his gruff nature. He came in on a loud motorcycle, smelling of smoke and nature, with an eternal grumble rumbling in his throat. He was big, too, damn near as big as a bear, and dressed in old biker jackets and jeans, making the other men nervous to be around. Though the girls knew he wasn't trouble, they always felt nervous near him.

That's why when the new girl started, the other workers were relieved to see Benjamin pause at the entrance, his eyes trailing over her. Relieved even more when he asked to sit at one of her tables; though the girl was new, she knew damn what was expected. She was a bit older than the others, long red hair cascading down her shoulders in half-curls, framing the large chest God had gifted her, Hooter's uniform clinging to her bulky body a bit more than perhaps necessary. She was larger than the other girls, true, but she carried herself with confidence and charm, and damn well knew she was beautiful. Maybe that was what first drew him to her.

“What can I get for you?” Arc asked, holding out a clipboard to jot down his order. Her eyes carefully trailed over his biker's jacket and rough face – so this was him, huh?   
  
“Just the usual.” Benjamin replied with a huff, pausing only when Arc continued to stare. “Oh, uh. The wings, with a basket of fries and a double burger too.”   
  
“Coming right up.” Arc made note of it and walked off to her next table, giving them the same formalities.

Benjamin watched her the whole shift, newspaper in his hands forgotten. Goddamn, she was stunning.

“Uh, Arcana, right?” Benjamin stumbled over his own tongue when Arc set down his meal, fighting to start a conversation with the beautiful woman. She paused for a moment, startled to hear him speak, then straightened up. “Yeah. It's a pretty weird name, huh? But you can just call me Arc.” Seeing Benjamin struggling to think of some sort of comeback, Arc took pity on him and continued instead. “You're the Benjamin everyone knows, right? Nice to meet you.” She gave him a little smile and walked off, needed at another table. Benjamin watched her go, twisting in his seat until his neck started to hurt.

“Alright, here's your check. Drive safe.” Benjamin stared down at the piece of paper, murmuring some sort of 'thanks' while she walked off yet again. At that moment he decided he needed her to love him.

Benjamin visited as usual, shocking the whole staff when he chose Arc every time. Instead of being pleased, Arc was a little creeped out, hoping she hadn't landed some weird stalker. But he didn't say anything inappropriate, so she thought nothing of it.

Not until they saw one another outside of Hooters, anyway. She was in the park, studying what looked to be chemistry, when he spotted her. Being out with his good friend Rem, he actually looked semi-normal for once, but damn if that didn't mean he felt her could approach her. And damn, she was a smart cookie too, probably working at Hooters to pay for college or some shit. Rem, the observant bastard he was, noticed Benjamin staring off in her direction, bowl of egg salad balanced in his hands still.

Before he even realized it, Arcana was sitting with them on the grass, explaining how she knew his good friend Rem through the local college. And suddenly the two of them were talking all normal, not like waitress and customer. When Benjamin managed to crack a painful and stupid joke, she actually laughed hard enough to snort out a bit of her soda. Gods, she was beautiful.

Night came too fast, Benjamin walking Arcana back to her clunker of a car and shivering in the cold. “Hey, this might seem a little weird, but..” Arcana rolled her shoulders as she got into her car. “You want to come back to my place?” Benjamin sucked in a big breath and hunched his shoulders. “Hell yeah.”

They ended up making out on her couch, needs known ever since he climbed into her car a few minutes ago. And when Benjamin tried to pull away, well, she slowly drew him back in, murmuring that she was okay with more than just kisses. He took her into her bedroom, undressing her quickly and wanting to savor every moment. But things got heated and he forgot himself, spilling into her more than once that night. In the morning he wasn't sure how to act around her, worried she would take offense at his arms around her. But Arc just sighed and stretched and moved closer, convincing him somehow to go once more.

He still ended up going to Hooters, grinning as she worked extra hard for him, the both of them having stupid glazed looks of adoration on their faces. When her shift was over she would sneak out to his bike and curl up behind him, squealing when he started the engine. They were stupid in love and two months later, Benjamin moved into her apartment and she quit her job at Hooters to focus on her studies.

It was then that Benjamin learned that Arc wasn't all she seemed. 

 


End file.
